Changelog (METRo)
Français Current stable Current stable release is METRo version 3.2.1. Next available version is 3.2.2. Road map Version 3.3 Date: 2010 ? * Remove all the dependency on the PyXML package; * Convert METRo to python 3000; Version 3.2 Version 3.2.2 Date: 2009 To do Done Changelog Version 3.2.1 Date: October 17th 2008 Changes *Support 64-bits, for real. See bug 12385. *Optimization of fortran loop in wrapper function ARRAY2MATRIX. See METRo mailing list. Version 3.2.0 Date: April 25th 2008 Changes *Observation and forecast file can start at the same time. See bug 10335. *Use package numpy instead of numarray; *Correction of the bug 8772 regarding the input atmospheric forecast file not having an entry at each hour. *Optimization of balanc.f (commit 184). *Remove the arrayfns.so and _numpy.so binaries. See support 1761; *Support for 64-bits (see bug 12385); *Move function from process module (metro_preproces_fsint2.py) to toolbox module (metro_physics.py and metro_date.py); *Option for use of infrared and solar radiation instead of cloud cover. See task 5753 *Add the temperature of all the sub surface levels in the output roadcast; Version 3.1 Version 3.1.0 Date: September 10th 2007 Changes *Change in the directory tree to be FSH compliant, see https://gna.org/task/?4140; *Bug fix: The road albedo was used instead of the snow albedo in the routine balanc.f (who compute the roadcast!); *METRo now remove the unused observations, it used to exit abnormaly when observation file was too long. See https://gna.org/bugs/index.php?8763 *METRo exits when there is only one forecast date. Version 3.0 Version 3.0.4 Date: April 22th 2007 Changes *Differentiation between last observation and first date of roadcast. The tag now corresponds at the first roadcast date in the ouput file of METRo and not to the last time of the input file for observations. *Update of translation file (*.po and *.mo). *Pythonic comments: **metro_date.py **metro_read_observation.py **metro_preprocess_qa_qc_observation.py **metro_config.py Version 3.0.3 Date: March 1st 2007 Changes *Subsurface temperature (SST) added in the output. *Detection of gfortran library at install time. If libgfortran is not available, will recompile metro model. *Translation of comments in files: **macadam.c **macadam.h **macadam.i **coupla.f **balanc.f Version 3.0.2 Date: February 1st 2007 Changes *Remove unused variables in fortran code. See https://gna.org/bugs/?7948 *Explicit message for bad perfomances of PyXML. See https://gna.org/task/index.php?4236 *Fix bug about the solar fluxes getting null to soon. See https://gna.org/bugs/?8277 *Translation of comments in files: **metro_write_roadcast.py **metro_xml.py **metro_metro2dom.py **metro_postprocess_subsample_roadcast.py **metro_postprocess_round_roadcast.py **metro_model.py **metro_preprocess_combine.py *Correct french translation for messages in file metro_postprocess_subsample_roadcast.py *Remove the "lib" directory. Make adjustment to scripts using the "lib" directory. *make_package script now ignore the ".svn" directory instead of the "CVS" one. *make_package: The package is now built outside of the dev tree. A message indicate where the package is saved. *setup.sh now display a clearer message for the "--selftest". *Remove some file generated by swig. *do_macadam detect fortran compiler (g77 or gfortran). If no one is found, it let the user define one with: export FC="my_fortran_compiler". See http://gna.org/task/?4211 *Remove "-Wimplicit" from fortran compilation. Version 3.0.1 Date: December 19th 2006 Changes *Stability check for the CFL condition in file grille.f. See https://gna.org/bugs/?7737 *Added a check for the success of the METRo physical model (error message is: Fatal error in METRo physical model.) *Translation of comments in: **grille.f **initial.f **coupla.f Category:METRo